Unexpected meeting
by shironeko13
Summary: What shall happen when our favourite hunter x hunter characters meet someone new? Full summary and oc's introduction inside. Please read! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 strange encounter

I love the anime Hunter x Hunter very much, but too bad there is barely any romance in it. So... I decided to write a fanfiction about the anime/manga and give it some more twist and colours.

* * *

My name is Kagome, Kagome Hyuuga. I am not your ordinary good girl who listens to their parents. In fact, I have no parents. They both died in a fire accident when I was around 3. The only family is I am left with is my older brother. Funny thing is, when I said I am not ordinary, I mean it. I actually work for someone you all may know by the name, Death. Death is my older brother. Strange right? it all happened back when I was 3 during the fire, all 4 of us, my parents, brother and me, all died in the fire. My brother and I are still here only because we made a promise with the former Grim Reaper, aka, Death. The deal was that my older brother must become the new death and do his job to keep track on all the souls and get rid of some due to the overpopulation of humans. If he disobeys Death, his life will be taken away. Death took pity on me and decided to give me a second chance. So, that is how I became who I am today. People call me the Kuro Neko, the black cat from hell. my job is to assist my brother in his job. All the killing and stuff, you know. Of course, I still live part of my live as a normal person. Unfortunately, I got separated from my brother when I was about 7. Sad news right? I traveled around the wall in search of him. That was when I heard that someone like him had became a Hunter. I was determined to become one too to find him. That was what happened before i decided to take place in the 287th Hunters Exam.

Enjoy and pls review and tell me how you think anout the story idea!

* * *

Killua's pov

I stared down from the the building's top. I am currently on a mission. My job is to kill a rather wealthy man for has been sabotaging many others in order to earn money.

"Tch, I hate my job." I mumbled to no one.

"What was that, Killu?" I froze when I heard that. Aniki. I looked away, saying a nothing softly while I pulled my hood over my head, covering my face.

"Their rides are here. Go now and don't fail."Illumin told me. Just when I was about to jump down, I saw a shadow appear from the opposite building. I looked up just in time to catch the shadow jump down from the building.

Random person/Kagome's Pov

Looking down from the building top, I smiled slightly to myself. Double-checking and making sure I had the hood of my jacket over my head, I jumped down from the four-story high building. I raced towards my target like lightning. The wind blew past my face, threatening to blow my cover away. I had no idea why I am still doing this when somebody else is already helping me with it. I looked up ahead to see the rather fat man walk out of the restaurant's door. I smirked inwardly. This was going to be easy. I leaped over the car, landing right in front of my target.

I stared at him with my blood red eyes.

"Who… Who are you," he managed to stammer out. "Meow," was my reply before I sliced his head off. His so-called expert bodyguards attempted to shot me dead with their puny guns but I just dogged them like a boss. I grinned at them before throwing punches and kicks at them. Before I, or they, knew it, they were dead. Slipping my hood back on, I ran off quickly before the police arrived.

I escaped into a dark alley just in time before a group of police cars dashed towards the "crime scene" One of the bodyguards must have called them. I thought in my head. But nevertheless, I managed to get away.

I turned around the corner of the alley and found myself facing two people who I had never met before. I raised my brow at them. I took a good look at those two. One of them had long black hair and had jet black eyes that was staring at me intensely. The other one was probably around my height and age. He was wearing a hoodie just like me and was looking away.

"Who are you?" the long haired man asked me. I cringed upon hearing him.

This person's voice sounds like a woman's! I looked at him, glaring into his eyes and said,

"I am somebody who goes by the name Kuro Neko." I saw the attempting to kill me by slicing my head off but I quickly jumped over his head and out of his way. But just when I landed on the ground, the man grabbed me by the neck and tempted to strangle me. struggling in his tight grip, I stared into his black eyes. Our eyes locked. I smiled at him and said,

"nyan," Suddenly, his hair was set on fire. He dropped me immediately and I leaped away from him. I stole a glance at the white-hair boy before running away, leaving two confused guys behind.

Killua's pov

I saw aniki try to kill the boy, or girl, I cannot really try. That person was really expert at his or her movement. I gasped slightly. Strange thing was that I saw to small cat ears on top of her hood. I caught her looking at me. I froze when I saw her eyes. They were scarlet red, kind of nice looking though. I tired to help brother by stopping her too but I just cannot seem to do anything.


	2. Chapter 2 hunter exam

Chapter 2: Hunter exam

Kagome's pov

I walked into the hunter exam. Wow! There are quite a lot of people here. I tugged on my badge. I am number 113. I looked around to see if I can find anyone I knew.

"Hey there! You must be new here." I turned around and found myself facing a guy with the tag saying number 16.

"Yo. I am Tonpa. I'm number 16 this year. Nice to meet you." Tonpa extened his hand and I shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you too. I am Kagome. I was wondering why you said this year earlier." "Oh about that, you must be a rookie. I took the hunter exam about 35 times. So I know who are new and who are… well, not new."

"35 times?" I sweat-dropped upon hearing that.

"That's right. So if you have any question about the hunter exam, you can come ask me. Hey, how about a toast, to celebrate our new friendship?" Tonpa said while taking out two cans of orange juice. I took the can of drink over. Looking down at it, I opened the can of drinks before gulping it down. I looked back at Tonpa before smirking and saying, "thank you very much for your kindness. But sorry to disappoint you, poisons don't work on me. I am immune to them." I crushed the can before dropping it on the floor and walking off with a smirk on my face. Inside my head, I was doing a small victory dance.

I sat down on a pipe, leaning my head against the wall. I peeped inside my bag. Rummaging through it, I took note of what I had. A set of shirt and pant, a bag of lollipop, a bottle of water and my foldable skateboard. I smiled when I found my earphones and Iphone.

"Yes!" I said to myself. Plugging in my earphones, I plopped a lollipop into my mouth. I hummed softly to the tune of the song called, "just awake"(hunter x hunter 2011 ending). It was then I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. Looking up, feeling rather annoyed, I saw a boy around my age.

"Can I seat here?" he asked me. I quickly nodded my head.

After a few awkward moments, I realized he was staring at my lollipop. I smiled at the boy before asking if he wanted one. I could have sworn I saw his eye sparkle for a second before answering yes.

"Here you go. By the way, I am Kagome, twelve this year. Nice to meet you," I said while handing him the lollipop.

"I am Killua. Twelve this year too. Thanks for the lollipop. Hey, that is some cool weapon you have there. Can I take look at them?" I looked down and realized he was staring at my twin scythes.

"why is there a chain connecting between them? Is it not easier to wield if they were not connected?" Killua asked me curiously while returning the sharp weapon back. I shrugged and explained,

"I feel that it is better this way cause sometime when I throw one of my scythes at my target, I might still have to run over to the scythes to collect them. So it is easier for me as the weapons will always be connected to me. you dig?" Killua nodded his head before asking if I could show him how I use my weapons.

"Sure why not? Do you have anything I could use as a target?" I asked Killua. Killua looked around a few times before tossing me an empty can. I realized that the can was Tonpa's poisoned juice.

"You know the juice is poisoned right?" Killua smirked at me before telling me that he was immune to most poisons.

Placing the empty can on the floor, I threw one of my scythes at it with ease, slicing it into half. "Wow, clean cut. Nice," Killua commented shortly after I did my little 'act'. I smiled at him before placing my scythes back into my pocket. "There are quite a lot of other ways I could use the scythes for. Quite handy once you get use to wielding them," I told Killua before showing him a few more tricks I knew. I found out that we both had quite a few things in common. Like our love for candy and sweets and our talent at skate boarding. Killua showed me his skate board. Killua's skateboard is yellow in colour with a red arrow on it while mine was a black skateboard with the word 'AWESOME' written in red on top and a glittery black kitten on the side.

Suddenly, I heard a loud scream. Both Killua and I turned our heads towards the direction and the sound. I saw a man dressed like a clown standing there while another man was trapped in between two walls.

"Hisoka," I hissed.

I turned my head away from the scene. Killua noticed and asked me what was wrong. I told him,

"that is Hisoka, number 44. I heard that he is a magician." He nodded his head. I looked up at the ceiling when a loud buzz was heard throughout the whole place.


	3. Chapter 3 phase one part one

Chapter 3: Hunter exam, Phase one

Kagome's Pov

A loud buzz pierced through the air in the enclosed room. A weird looking guy who was wearing a suit and had a moustache came 'floating' down. "The call for applicants is now closed. I announce the start of the hunter exam," the moustache dude said. Everyone made way for him to land on the ground. After what he said. I felt everyone tensing up even more. "Please come this one. Let me remind all first. The hunter exam is very difficult. If any of you is unlucky or incapable, you may get injured or even die. Only those of you who don't made the risk may follow." After hearing what the man said, I heard a faint cry saying help me. I looked for the source of the voice but Killua started walking. I quickly caught up with him. I noticed Killua staring at a boy with long spiky black green tipped hair. I did not know there would be another person around our age.

"Hey are you going to use your skateboard? Cause I am," I asked Killua as I took out my skateboard. We exchanged a few quick looks before keeping quiet again. This is really awkward, I sighed mentally.

As Killua and I skated quietly on our skateboard, I noticed a man who was wearing a blue suit running ahead of us. He seemed to have some trouble running. He will most likely give soon, either that or end up looking like a fool but still pass. I was about to share my thoughts with Killua when we separated cause we were about to crash into the man. Killua went right while I went left. As we skated past him, the man suddenly shouted,

"Hey! Wait up kid!" Killua tilted his head towards him. "You should show the hunter exam more respect," he continued, this time directing the sentence to me.

"Whatever do you mean?" both killua and I said together.

"Why are you two using a skateboard? That's cheating!"

"Why?" Killua replied.

"This is an endurance test!"

"No it isn't!" I turned my head towards the source of the sound.

"Gon, what are you saying?" so the name of that kid is Gon huh? I said in my head.

"The examiner only said to follow him, Leorio," Gon replied. Both Killua and I slowed down till we were beside Gon.

"How old are you?" Killua asked, clearly ignoring Leorio's shouting about whose side Gon was on. "Twelve years old." Hmm… that's my age too. Cool! Suddenly, Killua stepped on his skateboard and did a small trick with it, catching with his hand, saying,

"I guess I will run too then."

"Hey don't leave me out too!" I quickly added and did the same thing as Killua before running side by side with Gon. The black haired boy let out a loud wow.

"I'm Killua," killua said to Gon. Gon introduced himself, leorio and Kurapika too before I introduced myself too as Kirito. We continued running in silent.

After running in awkward silence for some time, I tried to break the silence. Keyword, tried. "Erm… great day right guys? I mean, blue sky, clear weather, nice right?" I saw Gon look at me with a grin on his face while Killua giving me a face that says, 'seriously man?' "What?" I said holding my hands up.

"You are brilliant at starting a conversation. True genius," my eye twitched upon hearing Killua's sarcasm. But, I ignored it. I noticed Leorio was slowing down. I slowed down too, wondering if Leorio was alright. Out of the blue Leorio suddenly started sprinting forward. He stripped himself till his chest was bare, only leaving a tie there to 'cover up' himself.

"I am going to pass this test no matter what!" Leorio grunted as he dashed forward. I sweat-dropped upon seeing that. I noticed Gon staring at Leorio's dropped briefcase. Gon took out his fishing pole and fished up Leorio's briefcase.

"Cool!" both Killua and I sayed.

*Timeskip to near the end of the tunnel*

After discussing about Gon's dream to meet his father and stuffs, we continued running in silence.

"Hey Killua, Kagome, want to have a race? Losers have to buy winner dinner," Gon suggested. Killua and I exchanged a look first before nooding our head in agreement. We ran up the stairs quickly before shouting, "GOAL!" as we existed the tunnel. After that, we started arguing about who are the two losers and who is the winner. Gon asked Satotz-san if he knew who was the winner.

"I believe all of you crossed the finishing line together at the same time. However I did notice the young lady cross the finish line faster and earlier," Satotz-san replied after thinking for a moment. I did a little victory dance while Gon sighed in sadness and Killua giving his death glare. I gave the both of them a peace sign as the rest of the examines arrived.

As Satotz-san told us the rules for the second part for the first exam, we heard someone shouting from the back of the group.

"That person is a fake. He is a fraud! He isn't the real proctor. I am the real proctor!" a man with hazel-brown hair screamed out from behing of us. Everybody started question who the real proctor is. Leorio stood forward and asked if the man had any proof. The man threw a bad onto the floor and pointed at the contents of the bag, explaining stuff about the man-face ape inside the bag. I closed my eys and slipped my hands inside my jackets pockets. I did not really care about all this. I noticed Killua and Gon tense upabout the man-face ape inside the bag. I closed my eys and slipped my hands inside my jackets pockets. I did not really care about all this. I noticed Killua and Gon tense up beside me and I let out a sigh. Why is everyone so tense up? This is just a exam.

Cliffhanger!

Please tell me how do you think about my story. PLEASE! or i will go and hunt you down and haunt you. bye!


	4. author notes pls read

Ok, I lied. You dont exactly have to read this. This is just where I described my characters/oc.

Alright. So my main oc, name Kagome Hyuuga. Some of you who read my previous chapters before today, you will nknow that Kagome is known by Gon and his gang as Kagome. But that has to change. I am changing Kagome name into a boy's name, Kirito. Now this name is taken from Sword art Online. The previous name Kagome is taken from a anime called Inuyasha. I am changing the name so Kagome, aka Kirito is now a so called boy. Surprised?!

I guess not. So now, Kagome(I am just going to call her Kagome for now) has brownish red hair tied into a pony tail with a dark red ribbon, abit like Blossom fom Power Puff Girls Z's. She also has brown eyes that matches her hair but turns into scarlet red when she gets way too emotional. Her eyes also turns red when she is doing her job as the Kuroneko. Kagome wears a rose-pink hoodie that turns black when she is in the Kuroneko form. There will be two small cat ears like thing appearing on Kagome's hood when she is in her other form. Anyway, Kagome normally wears a mini black skirt with a sliver sports shorts underneath the skirt.(They are attached together, like a skirt pants) But because she decided to become a boy for the time being during the hunter exam, she is now wearing a red hoodie with black stips on it with a pair of brown long pants.

So yeah! I will describe how the rest of my oc look like when the time comes. Thx!

-Shironeko13


	5. Chapter 4 Magic or not

In a split second as I opened and closed my eyes once again, something sliced through the air. I heard everyone gasped in surprise as I frowned. I noticed the hazel-brown haired man slowly lean back before dropping onto the floor. He was stiked by three cards while Satotz-san caught the card with ease, or at least I think he caught them with ease.

"I see… I see… isn't this way quicker.?" Hisoka, the one who threw the cards at the man and the real proctor said. The 'dead' man-face ape quickly jumped up in attempt to escape but Hisoka, as we all know, did not allow that to happen. Hisoka then went on saying things about being able to doge attacks like that if we want to be hunter. After that Satotz-san gave us a quick lecture about attacking the proctor once and we will be disqualified.

Killua's Pov

To say the truth, I was quite taken back by what just happened. I let out a breath which I did not know that I was holding in. I felt Kirito move beside me and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Kirito walking forward.

"Hey where are you going Kirito…" I did not manage to finish saying when I realized where he was heading. "Don't go. He will kill you!" I shouted out the last part. But in vain, he did not seem to change her mind. What is he thinking? Everybody all turned their attentions and focused it on Kirito.

Kagome's pov

I walked to Hisoka and stood about a meter in front of him. Slowly, I let out my bloodlust. Both mine and Hisoka's bloodlust started to push against each other. I held both of my hands up high so that everyone around could see what was in my hands. I cocked an eyebrow at Hisoka while saying,

"I understand clearly why you threw the cards at Satotz-san, but why at Gon and Killua?" I heard a few gasps here and there behind me. Hisoka grin grew wider and larger as he patted my head with his hands and congratulate me for passing his so-called exam I glared at him with hatred before spinning on my heels and walked back to the crowd. Putting on my cute, innocent child act again, I batted my eyelashes a few times before using a really too sweet voice and asked if we could continue the exam. Everybody turned and looked at each other before Satotz-san spoke up for them saying the exam shall be continued.

"Wow! How did you catch Hisoka's cards? I hardly saw them coming! You are really awesome, Kirito!" Gon exclaimed beside me. I smile at him slightly. Then it strike me. I am suppose to be a boy and boys do not batter their eyes like we girls do. Oh crud! Some of them must be thinking weird things about me right now. I turned to look at Killua and I saw frozen in shock. I sweat-dropped and sighed.

*TIME SKIP(YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MIST SO JUST PRETEND KAGOME/KIRITO IS BESIDE SATOTZ-SAN THE WHOLE TIME)*

After we all arrived at the cooking station, or att least that is what I call it. I looked around, scanning and taking in the new surrounding. I saw a lady with green hair tied in a weird way. I froze immediately when I saw the lady caught me staring at her. I could have been wrong but I thought I saw eyes sparkling when she stood up and walked towards me. I swallowed down my nervousness and took a step back. The green hair lady suddenly enveloped me in a bone-crashing hug. I let out a slight groan.

"Oh my gosh! It is Natsume! Oh wait, but he is slightly smaller and younger looking. How old are you little boy?" The lady placed me down and asked. I stuttered out a twelve softly. I groaned mentally. Everyone had been comparing me with this Natsume dude since young. If I remembered, my brother name is called Natsu, not Natsume. I heard the lady squeal again and tried to hug me again but I managed to dodge and run away in time.

"stop it Menchi. You are scaring him," a deep yet loud voice rumbled out from the back . I looked up and saw a rather, well fat person sitting there. "I am Buhara and this is Menchi," he said. Menchi stopped chasing me and said in a loud voice,

"That is correct, we are your second phrase examiner." Menchi said. " Alright everyone, listen up! The second phase is cooking. We're Gourmet Hunters. So you'll be whipping up viands to satisfy our discriminating palates," Menchi told all of us. We were also told that we will only pass the second phase when we satisfy the both of them. I glanced around as muttering started among us. I am probably one of the few who can actually cook here.

After being told what we were to cook first. A roast pig? How hard can it be? I quickly ran into the forest. Before I knew it, we found a herd of great stamp, the world's most ferocious pig. I smirked slightly to myself. Watching as Killua, Gon and the rest stubble around trying to avoid being charged at. I lead one of the great stamp away first before pulling out one of my small blades and hitting the great stamp's weak spot. Before long, everybody raced back to their station to cook their pig. Being a rather serious cook, I roasted mine careful. Before presenting it to Buhara. I stole a glance at Gon and Killua. They seemed to be doing pretty well.

"The roasted pig round is over! Seventy applicants passed! Especially my dear mini-Natsume, or do you prefer me calling you chibi-Nataume?" Menchi yelled out the first half and directed the other half to me. I walked slowly backwards before taking off to attempt to hid somewhere before Menchi managed to half-kill me. I ran behind Gon and Killua.

"What are you doing?" Gon asked me. I told him that I was hiding from someone.

"Now everyone, be aware that unlike Buhara, I can be a very harsh critic. For the second phase, part two, my dish is… Sushi! I know I know. I see that see of blank faces. Not surprised though, sushi came from a small island country. But not too worry, there are fully equipped sushi stations for everyone…"I did not listen to Menchi as I slipped out of sight and back once again into the forest. I quickly ran to the nearest stream I could find. Dang it. I should have known. Making sushi requires seafood. But there are only freshwater fish. I shrugged my shoulders and carried on with catching a freshwater fish.

Please review/ command


	6. Chapter 5 Sushi? What is that?

Hi guys! Sorry for not posting for such a long time. Please enjoy this story too!

* * *

Sneaking quietly back into the 'kitchen', I was quite surprised with what I saw. There were no one here! Well, I guess everyone went out to get fish. Slowly and taking my own sweet time, I washed the fish and skinned it.

*TIME SKIP TO RESULT TIME CUZ I AM TOO LAZY TO WRITW THIS PART*

I sweat-dropped as I watch Menchi flip up and throw away all the plates of food. Some of them seemed to have got it but well, they still failed. It was until Hanzo shouted out everything then everyone finally realized how to make sushi. So, using the time when everyone was busy, I showed my dish to Menchi. Just as Menchi was about to eat the dish, I felt everybody staring at us. A cold chill went down , my spine.

"Mmm… this is delicious. It really taste like Nigiri Sushi. How did you know how to make this?" Menchi complemented me. I scratched the back of my head in embarassement before replying that I went to Japan once and I learned how to make sushi. That was not a complete lie. But it was not the complete truth too. Quite a number of my job required me to travel the world and one of them lead me to japan. I stayed there for about two to three months. Needing money, I took on the job as a chief so yeah.

"Ok everyone, I am full now so… nobody pass! Expect for mini-Natsume of course," Menchi said with a smile on her face.

"The name is Kago… Kirito!" I shouted out, blushing deep red at my mistake. Luckily no one seemed to have notice. I let out a sigh or relief

*TIME SKIP*(I know ther is a lot of time skip in this chapter but just deal with it cuz I am tooooooooo lazy)

All the applicants were bought to the side of a canal. I let out a small wow. This canal was big! Keyword here people, BIG AND DEEP! I definitely do not want to fall in there.

"All right now everyone, just look at me and I shall teach you how to obtain the egg. Of course Chibi-chan you do not have to do it," Menchi said, directing the second half to me. I growled slightly at her sentence but nevertheless choose to keep quiet. I slightly drifted away to lah-lah-land while Menchi explained to the rest how to jump and all those stuff. My mind went towards my onii-chan Natsu and this Natsume guy. Well their name do sound alike. There might be a chance my brother is this Natsume guy! I do look quite like my older brother, especially when I dress up like a boy. Well, I just hope after obtaining my hunter license, I might be able to find my brother.

"Hey Kirito, you want some of this egg? It is really delicious," I was snapped out of my daze when Killua called 'name' suddenly.

"Huh? Oh sure! Thanks Killua!" I was about to reach out for the egg in his hands when I felt someone's eyes on me. I span on my heels very quickly. Unfortunately, there was no one there. I found myself staring at the airship glass window. I started to fell rather nervous.

"What is it Kirito? Is everything all right?" I heard Gon asking me. Stuttering, I answered yes slowly while taking the boiled spider eagle egg from Killua. I still could not seem to shake off that feeling I have on my back.

After the second phase of the hunter exam had passed, we were all bought back onto the airship. We were all given instruction on what to do and when to do them. Gon, Killua and I went on to explore the airship. Sighing mentally, I took note on how many applicants were left. 42. Not as many as I thought but still…

"Wow guys! Look at this. The whole place below us look like a web of jewels!" Gon exclaimed cheerfully. I stared at the city beneath us. I did not find it very amusing since I see this all the time.

"Say Killua, Kirito, are both of your parents still… Alive?" Gon asked out of no where. I was taken back by his sudden question. Killua answered first and told Gon they were still alive and they do mass murder. I did not expect Gon to believe but I did. When Gon puty on a very serious look on his face, Killua and I looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Well. You two are probably the first two to believe me. Assassination. That the family trade. My folks see me as an expectional prospect. But you guys see, I do not think I have to live up to their expectations. When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they flipped! My mom was crying and blah blah…" I tuned out again, feeling bored. Being Death's little helper, AKA, the Kuroneko, I was expected to read up on everybody's fate and stuff like that. I literally know people's death date, what they will do and become and all that thing.

"Hey Kirito! How about you? Your parents?" I was dragged out of my own dreamland. Scratching my head in embarrassment, I mumbled a soft sorry before replying,

"So sorry, wasn't playing attention," I saw Killua with a rather annoyed look on his face and Gon's eyes filled with curiousity. "Well you see, both of my parents…"

Cliffhanger! again.

Oh who am I kidding, no body cares about this fanfic, I think I will just go cry in one corner while growing mushrooms. Will, currently I do not know who should i ship Kagome/Kirito with, Gon or Killua? Help me decide! Bye

-Shironeko13


	7. Chapter 6 History time!

Chapter 6

"Well, both of my parents were burned in a fire when I was three years old. Not really though. My dad was killed by a maniac right in front of me no one was there to help me. My mother was sleeping and I was threatened with a gun so I did not dare to scream. The crazy guy shot my dad three times, once in the knee, another in chest and the last one in the head. I think the person knew me because when he shot dad for the last time, he said something about this being my birthday present. I tried to scream at first but no voice came out," I paused for a minute and took a deep breath before continuing. "The man must have read my mind and knew what I was planning so he pulled a knife and stabbed me on my left shoulder. Oh by the way I had a older brother. He must have woke up and saw what happened and rushed towards me. for the second time that night, I saw another live taken away from me. my brother was died. I passed out at that sight…" I allowed my voice to trace on slightly as I stole a look at Killua and Gon. Killua seemed to be trying to act normal while Gon was desperately trying to keep his tears from falling.

"When I woke up once again, I was outside the house. The killer must have dragged me out. I heard someone laughed loudly beside me. when I turned my head, I realized it was the person who killed my father and brother. He turned and looked at me. for a second there, I thought I saw my own life flashing in his eyes. I watched as he light my house on fire. Despite my injury, I stood up and pushed the mad man down. I failed of course. I looked back at me and asked me what in was doing. Being so small at that time, I did not know what to do. No one was around at that time. The last thing I saw before I fainted again was the brightly coloured flame," I covered my face with my hands to prevent others from seeing my face. This was not the first I told this story to others. I should be very used to telling this tory by now. But I still felt afraid.

I was very sure my eyes had changed from its usual brown into crimson red. That happenes when I get too emotional. But why am I so sad. The story I just told Gon and Killua was not the complete true. I did not mention the part where I ran back into the fire. If I did, they would have realise I was not completely human, well, I was not of course. I felt Gon trying to say something to me but I cut him off. "This place is where the scar the crazy man gave me is located. thanks a lot to the scar, I could remember everything crystal clearly," I pointed at my left shoulder I circled my finger arounf the side of my head when I said the word crazy.

Killua asked if he could see my scar. Sadly, I had to say no. I could not let them know I was girl!

"Wow Kirito, I could not believe how strong you are! If such an incident had happened to me, I would not know what I would do!" Gon said. Killua tried to keep Gon's mouth shut. I smiled a little at their action while feeling rather nice to share my 'tragic' story with others. We moved on to discus our birthday, hobby and stuff. That was then I felt someone staring at us. Netero-san… I thought. I looked at Killua and Gon. They both felt it and stared at a certain corridor.

Being the Kuroneko, I knew very clearly what will happen next. Hooray! Thanks a lot to Killua, I will have more souls to collect.

*TIME SKIP*(yes, same reason, blah blah blah. Lets move on!)

I stood at the side, leaning against the wall while watching Gon and Killua desperately trying to snatch the ball away from Netero-san. Biting down on the lollipop in my mouth, I thought back about the day I died. It is really awkward since I already died once. I just hope I am able to find my brother and to lose him again.

"Hey Kirito! You sure you do not want to join us? This is quite fun!" Gon's voice snapped me back into reality. I looked back up and gave the mountain boy a warm smile while shaking my head. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Killua pick up his shirt while walking slowly out of the door. Because of the fact that I had my earphones on, I could not hear what Killua said to Gon. The door slammed shut as Killua disappeared behind them. Picking up all my stuff and stuffing my phone and earphones into the bag, I chased after Killua, waving goodbye to Gon.

Hey guys! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating my story for such a long time. School started so yeah. Anyways, despite the fact that NOBODY expect a FEW listens, pleas review and tell me what you guys think how this story. I really need to know what kind of hiring you guys want. Thanks for reading!

-Shironeko13


	8. Chapter 7 That is one heck of a tall tow

Hi guys! Nice to see you all. You know, I am still soooooooooo sad. Cuz nobody reviews! Well, Never mind that, enjoy!

I walked down the hallway while wondering what I am doing with my life. People always say I have a tragic background. Personally, I hate it when others pity me. They think they know everything about you when they really don't. Sighing, I bite down hard my lollipop. With my hands inside my pockets, earphones one with the music blasting into my ears and my hoodie covering my eyes, everyone who past by me quickly scurried away and out of my way. Why are they so afraid? Do I really look so badass? i sweat-dropped when I thought about it.

As I turned at a corner, what I saw froze me to the core. A pile of bodies were laying in blood on the floor. I cringed at the sight. What was more terrifying was Killua. His hands was covered with blood. Though I am sort of used to seeing this kind of stuff, it is still not a good sight. "Ew...". Bad move. Kill heard me and turned towards me. Our gaze locked as dark navy blue crashed with chocolate brown.(Familiar or not?) In a nano-second, Killua was right in front of me, hands raised and about to slice me into half.

I did the first that came to my mind. I took out the lollipop from inside my mouth and pushed it into Killua's mouth. Killua's eyes widened for a second before returning back to their beautiful sky blue. Everything stayed still and the air was silent for a few minutes before Killua stepped back before enveloping his head with his hands.

"What... What happened? What was I doing?" Killua stuttered out. I shrugged my shoulders before replying,

"Oh nothing much, You just got too worked out about getting the ball from Netero-san until you were on the verge of snapping. You took it out on those guys over there. I saw what you did and gasped at the sight. You heard me and tried to kill me too but I managed to stop you so yeah! I fine nothing is wrong. Yeah!" I did a victory sign as I squealed out the end. I look back at Killua and saw him eyes widened and frozen in shock at me.

"But...But I tried to kill you! How is that alright! You could be dead, by me!" My heart softened abit when I heard Killua say that. I gave him a warm smile before walking towards me. Killua staggered a few steps backwards. I trapped him a hug before he can back away anymore.

"I fine. Really! Believe me Killua, because I believe that you will never hurt me. You will never hurt a friend," I told Killua softly as I gave him a slight squeeze. I felt Killua relax a little under me. "lets go get some rest before it gets too late." I grabbed Killua's hand and pulled him with me, not giving him much of a choice anyways.

*NEXT DAY*

"Alright everyone. Good luck guys. See you guys down at the bottom of the tower," Kurapika said to all of us before we jumped into the trapdoor. After arriving at the trick tower, we all found out about the trapdoors shortly afterwards. We all found one and decided to spread out and go on. Landing in my trapdoor safely, I let out a small sigh. I looked at and took in my surroundings. Wait, is that Hisoka and Gittarackur? My eyes twitched slightly as I saw them both turn their heads towards me slowly.

Great! I am currently stuck in a top security prision built in an enormous spire erected atop a plateau, filled with traps and surrounded with dangerous beast and 72 hours to reach the bottom of the bottom of the tower with a PEDOHILE and a WEIRDO! Can this day get any better?

"Oh hi day Chibi-chan? So nice for you to be joining us today," Hisoka said in his not female but still sound like female voice. I was just about to shot back some really sarcastic comments when an voice interrupted me.

"Good day minna-san! I am Lippo-san, your examiner for the third phase. I see that all three of you have chosen the very special trapdoor to reach this room. I shall tell you more about the trick tower... NATSUME-SAN! I did not know you will be here in MY trick tower. Prepare for hell! Revenge time!" A voice rang out from a corner of the room. I turned towards the source of the voice and found myself facing a camera. The camera beeped at me a few times. I cocked my eyebrows at it and suddenly, another trapdoor opened underneath me. I dropped inside it in a spilt second.

Ok sry for not updating. I am just gonna stop here for the day. Bye

-Shironeko13


	9. Chapter 8 Bye pedo

Hi guys! I have came back once again. Here is a little song to share with you all. Skip it if you want to. It is called "what hurts the most" I am listening to it while typing this fan fiction. Well, enjoy!

* * *

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

Ok onwards to the story!

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed so loudly I think Gon and Killua them could hear me screaming. I landed on my butt with a loud thud. Rubbing my poor poor butt, I stood up. Looking straight forward, I froze in place. I was standing in the middle of a super long tunnel with fire torches lighting up the tunnel. What is worst is that there were cupids statues and hearts everywhere. Some hanging from the ceiling, some sticking their heads out of no where.

What the hell!? I screamed once again, but this time in my head of course. I turned my head, praying that HE was not there. But fate hates me so yeape! Whisk was standing beside me with an interesting look on his face. O.K., it is obivious now. Like I said earlier, fate hates me and I hate it too. I sighed mentally before walking down the tunnel, leaving Hisoka on his on.

Alright now, everyone, please picture a 12 years old boy-like girl walking down a 'love' tunnel with a do-not-know-how old pedophile. in front of her. Creepy right. However that is just exactly what is happing to me right now. After I get to the bottom of the tower, I am definitely going to hunt this Lippo dude down and kill him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into something soft.

I looked back up and to see what I bumped into. Yes, You all guessed it. It was Hisoka's back. I can swear if it was not for whatever that was going on in front, I will scream so loud that your eardrum will break. A guy with rather long hair was standing before us. He had quite a number of scars on his face. I took a step forward to take a closer looker. Click! My brain did not have enough time to register what was going when a trap door appeared below me.

"Oh come on!" I screamed, once again as I landed in the hole and onto a slide. It is a freaking water about cold. Crashed! I slide right into a sea of ice cubes and snow. I heard something snap above me. As I glance up, I saw a huge tub filled with ice cubes, water and more ice. And is how I ended up doing the ice bucket challenge. "Since I did the ice bucket I am not going to donate any money," I muttered under my breath to no one in particular.

Shoving my way through the sea of ice cubes and water, i cursed out loud. I was freezing! My hoodie was clinging to my body. I had to get out and change quickly before anyone finds out that I am actually a girl. After what felt like forever, I finally got to 'dry' land. Lucky me, being the Kuroneko means I can control fire and bada! There was a fire torch beside me. Controlling the fire, I allowed it to slowly dry me. It felt goooooodddddd. You guys should try it.

Trotting down the long long long long long long long long long long tunnel and walking down the steep steep steep steep steep steep steep steep staircase, (OK i am so sry bat that I am bored though) I finally met daylight! NO! It was just another fire torch. I took a step forward and soon regretted doing that. With a small click, I imdiately started screaming at the top of my voice.

After what seemed like forever, I realised I was still alive. Phew! At least, that wa what I thought. I heard something coming my way. I looked to my right and found a hole in the tunnel leading towards something bright. Looking to my left, my eyes bugged. A gigantic rock was rolling towards me. What is worse was the there were needle like things on it. Can this day get any worst?!

And I got to ask. So right now I am being chased by a killer boulder while running through a really narrow tunnel. I wondered how and where did the boulder even come from. Focursing on where I was heading, I quickly came to a break. I had reached the end of the tunnel, really. The tunnel just lead to another hole in the wall with no more pathway. Wait, there is something in front. It is a ring like thing. Should I jump? Turning back and looking at the boulder, I realised that I did not really have a choice. Shrugging my shoulders, I jumped, knowing either way, I will still end up in another trap.

Doing a backflip and landing on my feet, I heard a loud thud behind me. My head rotated I saw the boulder stuck in the whole. Letting out a sigh of relief, I slumped onto the fall. Gosh! That Lippo guy was not kidding when he said that he was going to torture me, or this Nastume guy. I hope Gon and Killua them are much better off.

"Kirito! So nice to see you here!" my head snapped back up when I heard that familiar voice. Gon!

* * *

Gonna just stop here today cuz I need to go do homework. Please review! Bye


	10. Chapter 9 Hi murder

What is up people! Nice to be back. I am still so happy someone actually wrote a review on my dearest story even if it was such a long time time ago. Well, please review guys! oh btw, I know I should have said these way earlier but I do not own Hunter X Hunter! So please don't sue me and enjoy!

* * *

Kagome's pov

I spun around 180 degrees and saw Gon ... They are safe. Looking to my left, I saw a group of people there. A man with weird looking moustache was standing at the edge of the hole and glaring at Killua who was doing the same thing too. What did I missed?

"Welcome! Welcome! Allow me to introduce you what is happening here. You are suppose to bet the time you have in total with your opponent..." I did not listened to what ever is going on as I hung my head low. I heard bits and pieces of this Lippo-san's voice. However, when I heard that our lives would be on the line, my patience snapped.

'Lippo-san..." I paused for a moment while I turned my head around to face a hidden camera. Using unhuman speed, I threw a knife at the camera, hitting it right above the screen. I lifted my head so Lippo-san could see my now shining red eyes from under my baseball cap. "Are you crazy or not? First you threw me into a room with a pedo and a weirdo. Then you made me walk down a freaking love tunnel with that pedo. After that you made me ride on a water slide before dropping me into a pool of freezing ice. What next? You dumped a freaking basket of ice cold water and chunks of ice cubes onto me. Then, you sent a killer-stone after me. Now, you want me to fight for my life just because I look liike this Natsume guy? Let me tell you somethings mister, one, I am not this Natsume dude. Two, one more funny business which I do not like out of you, well, lets just say you better pack up immediately and start planning a escape route as I am so going to kill you!" I screamed out the last part.

After I said that all out, the room became silent. I could feel my bloodlust wavering in the air around me. I grew many anime veins on my forehead and my eyelids were twitching.

"Yes ma'am. Well, here is your opponent. Bye!" The camera finally started to work again before Lippo-san just tuned himself out. I heard something move behind me. I turned to look at it. Some ranodome dude walked out of this strange hole that appeared out of no where. I cocked a brow at him. Squinting my eyes, I took good long look at the strange new man.

The 'newbie' was about Kurapika's age and height, had disheveled black hair. he was 'extra' special as he was wearing a suit like Leorio but his tire was replaced by a ribbon that was tied into a messy bow. Part of his shirt was untucked, portraying a bad boy look. Glaring at him, our eyes meet at a horizontal point. He had bright yellow eyes which had a few rings of black in it. Strange look!

"Kirito, Killua, don't fight your opponents. The one Killua is fighting is a mass murder. The one you are fighting is a experienced murder. You but could be killed within minutes. Heck with that, you could be killed within seconds! So don't fight and just forfeit. It is safer that way, better that way..." I ignored Leorio and took a glance at Killua's opponent. Johns the dissector, a really super duper pathetic guy. Looking back at my opponent, I raised one brow at him.

"So... Should we start fighting now cause I do not know what else to do," I spoke up first. The man glazed at me with interest in his eyes.

"Hm... You are a really cute. It is so nice to see you again Kirito-chan. My my! You have grown so much! Can I just call you Chibi-chan? You are so cute! I want to dress you up," the man suddenly spoke. I froze in shock. This guy's voice does not much him, at all."Ew... Are you hitting on me? And no thank you peodhilpe. Seriously, why are they so many pedos around? Go hit on others, like those two," I replied, gesturing towards Killua them. I saw Killua mouth a 'hey' but decided to brush that aside. Out of the blue, I felt something brush past my neck. Before I knew it, a drop of blood trickled down my neck. My hand raised to much it. Crimson red blood, my blood. A blade was sticking out of place on the brick wall behind me. It stayed stuck on the wall before falling into the endless-like pit below us. My head dropped. Now I remember! It is definitely him. A word rang through my mind as I whispered it out softly.

"You... Ruko!" I blurted out the last part. Ruko, as Leorio said earlier, is a murder. A murder who murdered over a hundred innocent people. I met him last time when he tried to kill me during one of my jobs. I caught him killing someone and he saw me too. NO murder wants witnesses right? So, he attempted to kill me. However I managed to escape! Yeah!

So anyways, I am right now engage in a staring contests with some random murder whose mane is Ruko. I sighed mentally. Just as I was about to take a step forward, I felt something coming towards me. Dodging towards my left, the blade missed me. Taking out my twin-sycthes, I prepared for better.

*TIMESKIP CAUSE I AM LAZY AND YEAH!*

My chest heaved up and down drastically as I took in large amount of air. There was cuts all over my body. Lucky, Ruko did not aim to cut my hoodie. Turns out the fight was until one person says he or she forfeits. Just when I was about to dash forward once again, I heard something unbelievable.

"I surreneder," those words, came out of Ruko's mouth by the way. My eyes widened. What the hell? Ruko smirked at me first before shrugging his shoulders and said, "I am just not in the mood to fight you. Grow stronger and perhaps the next time we meet, we might be able to fight properly." With that being said, Ruko turned around and walked back into his little stone hole.

"Wait! Wait just minute..." did not even finish and Ruko was gone. Question marks popped up in my head as i wondered what Ruko meant. Gon and Killua them stared at me with shock in their eyes while the rest of the trick tower prisoners looked at me with interest in their eyes. What just happened?

Ok So that is all for today. Sorry for the story being so short now a days. I have zero inspiration. So please review and tell me what kind of pairings you all want! Bye


	11. Chapter 10 Finally! daylight

HI guys! Long time no see! Well, you know the drill, please review and stuff and tell me what kind of pairing you guys like, don't worry, I don't bite. Thats all from me. Now lets pass the mic to our dearest Kagome/Kirito!

* * *

Kagome's pov

My jaws dropped as I stared at the spot where Ruko use to be at. What the hell what the hell what the hell just happened! As I rethought about whatever just happened, my right eye twitched. I really think Ruko is Hisoka's twin! Just then, a little better, just a little. I turned and look at Killua and gave them a thumbs up. Don't really know why I did that.

"Erm... Kirito wins! Well, let's move on to Killlua, who will actually be betting time. Bye!" Lippo-san's voice rang out once again before the camera shuttered down with a click. I cocked a eyebrow at the camera. Well, never mind that, at least I am free now. Shrugging my shoulders, I slide my hands into my jacket pockets. A door slide open at the side of the not-very-but-still-small room. Tilting my head, questions marks popped up in my head.

"What am I suppose to do now?" I said outlaid. Pointing at the door, I looked at Gon and Killua for an answer.

"Number 113, please exit the room now through the new door," A different voice echoed throughout the room this time.

"Huh? Why! I want to stay with my friends!" I shot back right at the source of the sound. Huffing, I stood my ground, crossing my arms at the same time.

"Kirito, it is alright, just go on first. Maybe there is some thing you need to do to pass this phase of the exam. We will be perfectly fine this time," my black haired friend said to me while giving my a warm smile. Still a little upset, I glared at Gon but nevertheless agreed with him. A stone bridge extended out from no where, leading towards another tunnel. I hesitated a little bit but still stepped onto the bridge thing. Looking back once more at my friends, I smile at them and waved goodbye.

*TIME SKIP CUZ I REALLY DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT*

I laid on the green grass with my back down. Sighing, I lift up my arm and stared at the number plate in my hand. Number 16 huh? That is Tonpa right? Well, this is going to be easy. Lets relax a little first.

So after I separated from Gon and Killua them, I managed to find my way to the bottom of the tower. Lucky for me, there was not many traps left. After all that, we were all assigned a number and we have to get the number plate and blah blah blah. Did you expect me to actually pay attention? All I know is that I have get number 16's number plate and survive this thing and stuff.

Sighing, again, I sat up. Rummaging through my bag, I found my pink earphones and my phone. I also took out a coca-cola flavoured lollipop. Plugging them into my phone, I laid back down. I wondered if Gon and Killua will be alright. I know Killua got an easy prey but Gon... I am worried for him. Hisoka does not usually go down without a fight. What if Gon gets hurt? What if...

"Well, who cares?" I shrugged my shoulders and muttered out, despite knowing how worried I actually am deep inside. Scrolling through the list of anime I downloaded beforehand, I selected one of them. Ao no Exorcist, also known as Ao no Exorcist. Humming to the tune of the anime's opening theme, I closed my eyes and blocked out the world.

"OK, just one more episode. One more," yes, my old habit popped up again. I mean what, this is anime we are talking about. I cannot just put it down and leave it there? Night had fell and I had completely wasted a perfect afternoon. I had long finished watching the whole of Ao no Exorcist and was not watching Spirited away. Suddenly, I heard something move near me.

I raised my guard a little. Eyes darting from left to right, my ears perked up to pick up sounds. I did not expect someone to be coming after me already, Well, maybe I should have since that was what we were suppose to do to begin with. It was a man who had busy eyebrows and a large crooked nose. Number 281, Agon if I am not wrong. A pretty pathetic fighter but still acceptable. If only it was Tonpa, then I would not have to go search and hunt for him. I frowned.

Agon's pov

That boy is not on his guard. Good. Let's get this over and done. Lucy me to get such an easy target. I am pretty sure I can handle this kid. Now that I think about it, He is pretty unfortunate. Let just hope he does not put up too much of a fight and just hand me his badge.

Kagome/Kirito's pov

Slowly, I picked myself up and sat up right. I picked up my phone to chose a perfect better song. Hm... Though decision. In the end, I choose the song Core Pride. What can I say? I like the song! Shutting my phone screen, I stood up and adjusted my hoodie and place my phone into the pockets. Don't want my precious phone destroyed now do we? I smirked slightly. Now, let's play shall we?


	12. Chapter 11 Under the moonlight AN

Kagome/Kirito's pov

"Come on out,weird dude. I can see you very clearly," I said out loud while looking up at the moon. As you all can very much tell, I am desperately trying to act cool. I think it is working though. Despite having my earphones on, I heard the bushes beside me rustle. The Argon dude stepped out and joined me in the 'moonlight'. I looked at him, still having my smirk on my face.

Typical battle field scenario, action! I though silently in my head. The old dude and I are standing in the open space with trees surrounding us. The wind breezed past us and swept our hair up as it blew past. This is totally a movie scene.

"Hand me your badge and nobody gets hurt, boy," Argon spoke out of the blue. I pouted slightly at the word boy. I will have you know, I am a GIRL, not a boy. Oh well, never mind.

'I would have gladly done that, but what if I don't want to hand over my badge?" I replied mischievously. I removed one of my earphones, leaving one still on. The soft sound of the music, ok maybe it is not so soft cause it is blasting not my ears, slowly decreased as the song proceeded on to the next song. I bowed my head down as my hoodie hid my face.

*TIMESKIP TO NEXT DAY*

"Alright! Time to start a new day!" I shouted out loud as I sat upright and stretched my limbs like a cat. Yawning, I scratched my face. "Ow!" I winced at the sharp pain that shot through my body. Coming back to my senses, I realised that I was injured. "Alright! The fight yesterday..." I drafted into a flashback.

*FLASHBACK*

I got into a fight with the Argon dude. He is a pretty good fighter! However, so am I. Long story short, I won, he lost, I got injured and decided to just run away this once, THIS ONCE. My badge was not stolen. Even if it was I would still have been able to get it back anyways. I ran away to this stream or river thing. I could really tell. I mean, it was still night time and the trees surrounding the water source blocked the moon light. I was also to lazy to strain my eyes to see in the dark. I took off my hoodie to check up on my wound. Stupid me, it was way to dark to even see my wound, though I am pretty sure it was somewhere on my arm.

"Wait a minute, don't I have a phone?" I questioned myself suddenly. Mentally scolding myself for being so stupid, i took out my phone and turned on the flashlight. I looked at my wound. It was a pretty minor one. I cleaned it with some water and wrapped it with a piece of cloth. Yes I am stupid but I know simple first aid kay? I brought along basic first aid materials since I know this was going to be a rough journey.

After that, I slipped on my hoodie again and fell into a deeeeeeeeeeeeeep slumber.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I rechecked my wound again. It seemed to have healed quite a bit. It was getting kind of boring without Killua and Gon. I washed my wounds and cuts with the stream water and freshened up. Yes, I took my own sweet time to do all that. What, I have all day! That was when stomach growled. I was hungry. Very hungry.

I dug through my back pack, hopping to find something to eat. Except for one small problem, I only have candies! I face-palmed myself. Way to go Kagome. You and your sweet tooth is going to lead to our doom. To say the truth, I actually don't need to eat anything in order to survive, since I am actually not human. But I do anyways since I need to appear human and it slowly became a habit. Weird right?

Back to main story, i was really hungry. Time to go hunting! Wait a minute is that a fish! I looked into the stream and guess what I saw. Yeyup, a fish! Oh yeah baby. I threw off my hoodie and jumped straight into the water. Now aware that someone was watching...

A/N: who is it watching? Cliff hanger!

Hi guy! Long time no see! Wait, don't click the next button just yet. I wish to apologize for not updating for such a long long long long long time. It is really not very nice of me. Thank you all for still reading this! I actually wrote this at a fast food restaurant during lunch. I thought that since I did not have anything to do, I should probably start picking up my phone and start writing again. And here I am!

I have actually finished watching both the old and 2011 version of HxH quite some time ago after I finished chapter 8. Sorry to disappoint some of you, but I just could not find the motivation to continue writing. I could not get any inspiration at all. Plus all my school work ( yes, I am a student), I did not have any time to watch the anime and continue writing.

Apart from that, my dearest friend whom I shall not name had gotten me into a Kpop group, EXO. Some of you might have heard of them. It IS a horrible experiences. Once you get in, you can't get out. Since I could not find any good animes to bring me back into the anime world, I was really out of ideas. My world changed from anime and manga to Kpop. The only thing that held me back was... You guys!

This all might sound dramatic and all but I really appreciate you all for reading my story. Here is a shout out to all my followers! Please comment and tell me all your ideas and suggestions and I really want to know what sort of pairings you guys want. Any kind is fine. Don't worry, I don't bite. Thank for reading this super long author's note. ありがとうございます。  
~shironeko 


	13. Chapter 12 Why hello there?

Hello people, these few chapters are mainly going to be focusing on Kagame/Kirito and her/his thoughts. Hence, there is this chapter, where I shall bring you all into the other characters minds. Have fun!

Mystery person's pov

This is good, that kid does not know I am here. This is really tough. I have no way of getting my own target's badge and there is only a handful of rookie which I can take on by myself. I really must be careful, that boy is not normal. I decided to just back off first since I do not know if i am his target anyways. I took a step back and crack! A branch snapped. Oh come on!

My head snapped back to the kid. The boy noticed me! Time to run. I ran in the opposite direction quickly.

Killua's pov ( I know I have been on kagome for a very long time so here you go!)

This is so lame. Does the person following me really think I could not see him? Sure he is super skinny and all but still! I wonder how Gon and Kirito is doing. I seen Gon yesterday but Kirito... Not yet. Speaking how Kirito, what is up with him, especially during the flight. (he is talking about the trip to the tower when Kagome shoved a lollipop into Killua's mouth.) who the heck shoves a half-eaten lollipop into another person's mouth? I drifted off into my own dreamland.

Gon's pov

I sort of sensed Killua's presence yesterday. I have not seen Kirito yet. Does he miss us? I shook my head violently to clear all my thoughts. I need to focurs on my current 'mission' to get Hisoka's badge. Wait a second, Kirito got Tonpa-san's number while Killua got one of the Amori Brother's number. Have they gotten the badges already or are they having problems. I know Killua would definitely have not problems since his is am assassin. However, I am rather worried for Kirito. He seem rather different and a little off.

My eyebrows fused together in frustation. I pinched myself lightly on the cheek. Come on Gon! Focus! Stop worrying they bare going to be just fine.  
(a/n: so sweet of Gon to be worrying for his friends right?)

I distracted myself by practicing my skills on the birds. However, I could not help it but to think about Kirito and Killua...

Killua's pov ( I know I have been on kagome for a very long time so here you go!)

This is so lame. Does the person following me really think I could not see him? Sure he is super skinny and all but still! I wonder how Gon and Kirito is doing. I seen Gon yesterday but Kirito... Not yet. Speaking how Kirito, what is up with him, especially during the flight. (he is talking about the trip to the tower when Kagome shoved a lollipop into Killua's mouth.) who the heck shoves a half-eaten lollipop into another person's mouth? Speaking of candy, I am hungry, very hungry. Well, I can last a few more days without food though. I drifted off into my own dreamland.

It had been two days since I parted ways with Gon and Kirito. Speaking of Kirito, he seemed rather familiar, like i had seen him somewhere before. Those chocolate brown eyes of his... They remind me of... Chocolate bots! No wait, get your mind straight! You don't want to get to close to Gon and Kirito and end up getting them hurt right. I pouted slightly at that. I focused and cleared my mind again. That guy is still following me, trying to find my weak spot and get my badge. They never learn. Oh well, he is never ever going to get my badge. Sigh, I carried on walking, trying to find a stream or something.

Umori's pov

Damn this kid, he is getting on my nerves. Does he not sleep or stop of food or something? I mean he is like a living machine right now! Ni-chan are going to kill me if I don't manage to get my hands on this kid's badge.

*That's all since I don't know what to write about. Anyways, the rest is like what you guys all know so I am going to focus back on Kagame/Kirito know*

Kirito's pov

I was in the middle of hunting when I suddenly heard a branch snap. was caught off guard. Quickly, I jumped out of the water and scanned my surroundings. I closed my eyes and sensed. It was... Tonpa? now that was unexpected. Should I go and you know, get the badge now or not. Well, it is only the second day of our one week time limit. I will have to protect the badge for another 5 days. However, if i don't take the badge now, someone else might just take it. Argh! I hate decision making.

Oh well, I decide to just go after him anyway, I shook so of the water off me before speeding down after Tonga-san. A while had past but Tonga-San have not travelled so far from me. I can catch up quickly.I did not bother to pack my stuff or dry myself so I am basically running in a wet tank top and a short jean shorts. Yes, I wear jean shorts and strangely, they are very comfy. Back to main topic, I caught up with Tonpa-san pretty quickly and soon, we were running side by side. I had to slow down every now and then or else I would run past Tonga-San and that would definitely defeat the purpose of all this right?

Suddenly, I took my twin-scythes and using its chain, I threw the chains at Tonpa, aiming at his legs. Yes, he tripped and fell. You guessed it, he fell first face onto the floor. (a/n:I am just going to leave to you guys imagination kay?) I leaped up and grabbed the nearest tree branch. Swinging myself onto the branch, I balanced onto of it and glanced downwards.

* * *

Yes, cliffhanger. Yes, I am evil. But I know you guys still love me. *hint hint* Till the next time! :3


	14. Chapter 13 Whatsup?

Hello my cutiepies? *cricket sound...* Never mind that. Onwards with the show!

* * *

Kagome/Kirito's pov

I grabbed hold of the nearest tree branch and swung myself onto. I giggled softly to myself as I watched Tonpa land face first onto the floor. I had to pinch myself to prevent me fro bursting out in laughter. Making myself comfortable on the branch, I though to myself, wondering if I should pull a prank on Tonga-San or not. Heck with it, why not? Raising my hand, I gathered some wind and blasted it at Tonga-san. By the way, he just managed to stand up.

(a/n: KAgome/Kirito, as the kuroneko, is abe to control fire and wind aka air. Or at least for wait kay? BTW, let me know if you guys want me to add something or remove something. )

Tonpa fell back onto the ground, face first. I covered my month and tried to stifle my laughter. This process continued a few times. I stopped counting after the third time. Tonpa-san got up, I controlled the air and push him back down, he stood up again and you know? I yawned. Who a guy this old like him, he sure is stupid. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Tompa-san stopped getting up. He stayed on the ground grumbling something. I decided it was time for me to make my grand entrance.

I giggled softly and leaped of the tree branch, landing not beside, not behind, or in front of Tonpa-san. But on top of him. Remember how I told you guys about him sitting on the ground and whining like a baby, okay maybe no whining but you get my point.

I landed on top of Tonpa and Tonpa, unfortunately once again landed face first onto the cold, hard ground. Not very hard anymore since Tonpa had been bashing his head into it the whole time. I decided to not be so evil and leaped off Tonpa. He stayed on the ground for some time before finally sitting up again.

I watched as Tonpa-san glanced around his surroundings while rubbing his red and bruised fore-head.

"Awake now mister?" I said out loud with my beautiful smirk on my face. Tonpa-san's head snapped towards me. I swear, that was the quickest 180-degree turn I have ever seen so far. Tonpa noticed me and his eyes widened immdiately. Cool! His eyes are almost as big as his nose, not that big yet, but almost there. "You know, I don't like you, you don't like me so lets have a deal. I will help you get your target's badge and you will give me your badge instead. How about that?"

Tonpa's pov

Who does this kid think he is. Out of the corner of my eye, I realise that it was the sam kid I was trying to find just now! He is also that annoying kid for was not poisoned by my latex! Oh well, he is just a kid. I can take him on.

*TIME SKIP*  
Kagome/Kirito's pov

ALRIGHT! I got Tonga-San's badge. Well, you wanna know how? JUST sweetly smile at him and when you open your eyes, stare straight into his as if you were trying to stare into his soul. Then, ask very very VERY 'sweetly' if you could have his badge and remember to giggle cutely afterwards. BUT most importantly, whisper into his arms about how you are going to tear his limbs off one by one after you fed him with his own latex juice and also how you are going to chop him into little cubes and feed hi to the dogs and cats. Oh and also giggle cutely after that. Must leave a good impression of course.

That should do the trick. Tonga-San will hand over his badge. After he does that, thank him, yes, cutely and knock him out. Hang him onto a broken tree branch like how you would hang your jacket and leave him there. IF these does not work, you can aways just kill him right there and dig out his number plate too. So anyways, I gotten my target's badge and have to now protect it for four and a half day. Yeah. Soon happy. I am now walking by the stream. It is currently 12 noon, aka the hottest time of the day.

Ok I actually have no idea if it is twelve or not but just think as if is was twelve kay? As usually, my earphones were plugged in and I was listening to... EXO's wolf.(a/n: Any EXO fans out there? Yes? No? Let me know PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!)

"Geurae WOLF Naega WOLF Awuuu Ah saranghaeyo Nan neukdaego neon minyeo!" I sang softly to the beats of the song, dancing to the song too. Who cares about being seen? I mean I am in the middle of a freaking forest! I was just walking through the woods with no objectives or any place in mind. Speaking of mind, my mind drifted off to neverland, thinking about someone I remember seeing somewhere...  
"Gosh I am bored. Is there literally nothing to do around here? Can someone please give something to do?" I grumbled under my breath. I flicked Tonpa-san's badge up into the sky. Watching the number 16 on the badge glistened in the sunlight, i sighed. The small voice in the back of my head is shouting at me, telling me to keep the badge properly and hid it, but I am too lazy anyways. Suddenly, I caught sight a familiar shade of white.

Spinning my head quickly, I saw that white shade of hair again. "Is that... Killua?" Squinting my eyes, I questioned myself. "Killua!" I exclaimed after confirming that it was indeed Killua. It is embarrassing to call someone and end up mistaking them for some else. I ran towards Killua, or rather, aiming for his fluffy white hair. Killua heard me and turned towards me. His blue eyes only managed to widened for a second before I pounced onto him. Giggling as I crushed Killua with my weight, I said, "whatssup? Killua-kun?"


	15. Chapter 14 Is that

Whatsup! How are you all doing? I am back again, with another chapter, yeah! *slience, again* Yes I am changing the rating. I apologise. This chapter is going to be a little cough cough inappropriate. Oh well, thanks for reading!

* * *

Kagome/Kirito's pov

I am currently crushing my dearest friend Killua with my weight. Killua is struggling to get me off. I just pushed down on him and continued to crush him. I just grabbed his hands and pinned them down beside his head to avoid being hit right in the face.

"Wow, for a boy your age, you have some strengthm" Killua muttered under his breath, or rather out of breath. My right eye twitched slightly as his insult/comment.

"Thanks. At least I have strength unlike somebody else who apparently is a old man." I replied, rolling my eyes. Now look who is angry.

"who you calling a old man?" Killua shouted back

"You! Duh." I replied with a smirk on my face.

'I am not!"

"Your hair says other wise!"

"You still like me anyways!" Alright now that was just awkward. What makes the situation worse is one, the silence that is creeping upon us and two, I am blushing. We both shut our mouth. Killua turned his head in a different direction while I found the trees surrounding us very fascinating. That was when I realised that our position is really, well, embarrassing and awkward. Anyone walking by right now would be thinking we been doing something *cough inappropriate cough*. "You should get off me now," Killua's now very soft voice snapped my train of thoughts into half.

Looking down at Killua, I realised that he was also blushing. A smirk creeped its way back on to my face. I just got a wonderful idea. This is so against my current gender as a 'boy' but this is going to be so fun.

Killua's pov

I mumbled softly to Kirito. This is so embarrassing. I don't believe it! I just said I like him! Well, he is pretty cute, for a guy that is! I am so straight. If he was a girl, I would definitely make her my girlfriend. Argh! I blinked away those thoughts. I got a crush on a boy! I opened my eyes once more to find myself looking straight at a pair of brown eyes. That was when I realised how close Kirito's and my face was. As much as I hate to admit it, I am blushing again.

"But what if I don't want to?" Kirito purred into my ears. What is he, a cat? Shivers traveled down my spine. I could really do anything since Kirito has both of my hands pinned down beside my head.

'Please just get off of me, please Kirito?" I pleaded with him, putting on my super adorable, I think, pout. Kirito pulled back and looked at me with a bored look on his face. Sighing, Kirito got off of me and sat beside me. With the extra weight off me, I took in a deep breath. Sitting up, I stretched my poor back and let out a satisfying sigh. I turned to face Kirito. He was rummaging through his backpack.

"Here you go," I watched as Kirito pulled out a pack of... weird thing and placed it down in front of me. I stared at the bag, poking it a few times before looking back at Kirito.

'What is this?" I questioned Kirito. Kirito packed up his bag and averted his attention back to me. Kirito picked up the plastic bag and opened it. Squinting my eyes, I realised it was a bag of... LOLLIPOPS! My eyes widened. Kirito must have noticed that as I heard him giggle. I looked away, huffing out my cheeks.

"Take this, it is chocolate flavoured, pretty good," Kirito shoved lollipop into my arm. Snatching it away from him, I ripped off the plastic wrapping and bit down hard on the hard candy. I raised my head to glance at Kirito, only to see him staring at me.

Raising a brow at me, I grinned, "what are you staring at? Hopefully it is me but seriously though, what are you staring at?" It is as if Kirito did not hear me. He just stood up quietly and walked past me. What in the world? "Oi Kirito! Don't ignore me!" I stood up quickly and grabbed Kirito;s shoulder. To my surprise, he just pushed it off.

"I will come and find you tomorrow. I really have to leave now. Bye." And with that, Kirito started running and soon disappeared into the woods. I stood rooted to the ground, Kirito's words echoing through my mind. Again, what the?

Kagome/Kirito's pov

Running through the woods, I only had one goal in my mind. I am very sure about it. That scent... It is almost as if I can feel him there. I can't be mistaken. It must be him. But... What is he doing here? Who cares! Lets find him first. I stopped in front a large bush? I am not too sure. I could almost feel him. Okay that is just creepy but you know? The feeling you get when you are near someone who is close or when you just know someone is near you. Taking in a deep breath, I pushed open the weird vine like thing blocking my view?

I brought my hand up to shield my eyes from the blindingly bright light that greeted me. Trying my very best to see past the light, I asked out loud,

"Hello?" half-expecting to be ignored though. I could make out a figure, who is standing in the middle of the light. What is this, a drama show? Anime? I sweat-dropped at my current situation. "Is anyone there?" Good job mouth! Of course there is someone there. I mentally slapped myself in the face. Shoving my using away all that unnecessary thoughts, I focused on the person standing before me. Out of the blue, he spoked up, or at least I think he was the one who spoke.

"Kagome? Is that... you?"

* * *

Ok, I am just going to be completely honest with you guys. I have no idea what I was writing. I was just vomiting out random stuffs. Seriously I have no idea what I was writing. I am really sorry. Nevertheless, enjoy the story!


	16. Chapter 15 Untitled

Kagome/Kirito's pov

"Kagome? Is that...you?" That voice. It must be, but... what in the world is he doing here? How in the world did he get here? I pondered hard in my head. The figure in the light slowly started to walk towards me. Or at least I think he or she is. Voices in the back of my head are shouting and tugging me, warning me to turn back and run right that instant. However, I chose to ignore them and it turned out... okay? I think.

Blinking my eyes rapidly, I managed to make out the figure, which apparently is still bathing in the warmth sunlight. He had dishevelled... black hair? Oh and he is wearing a sunglass. I sort of feel like ripping the glasses off his face and putting it onto my own, you know, like thug life? Cricket cricking... Ok that was lame. I need to stop having conversations with myself! I shook my head to clear all that unnecessary thoughts away.

"Is everything all right?" I heard a soft, warm voice. I stopped shaking my head. Looking up, I found myself staring at a pair of electric green eyes. (for those who are not sure what colour this is, you can search it on google kay?) My eyes quickly glanced and so called scanned the 'stranger''s face. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened so big I think my eye balls are going to pop out. No way!

"What is wrong, imouto-chan?" yeyup, my eyes widened further. "Close that mouth of yours. Flies are going to get in." He spoke again, only these, he gave meone of those seriously blinding bright white smile, not like it is not bright enough in here already. Tears started to gather in my eyes .I tried to say something, but I could not. I was unable to speak or breath.

"Nii-chan..." I managed to choke out softly. My eyes slowly filled with tears, joy,sadness and anger at the person who had abandoned me once. Before I knew it, I was hugging him tightly, my tears were dripping from my eyes, down my cheeks and onto my big brother's white shirt. "Natsu-nii!" Burying my face in his chest, I sobbed. Natsu-nii's arms encircled around me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

Anyways, blah blah. More crying, more tears, more screaming. You get my point. Onwards to the next scene.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave? How did you leave? Do you not like me any more? What don't you like me anymore? What are you doing here anyways? Are you stalking me?" I basically just blurted out everything while crossing my arms across my chest. I glared at my brother

"I went somewhere, it is a long story to tell, I left by ridding on a magical dragon, no I still love you, I don don't like you, I am here for a reason and no I am not stalking you, any more questions?" Natsu-nii answered my question while rolling his eyes at me. "What brings you here, imouto-chan?" I was sort of expecting that question but of course, being the dumb person I am, I did not know how to give a smart answer exactly so I just blurted out,

"Why can't I be here? No one said no. Especially not you," I glared at Natsu-nii. My brother let out a nervous laugh. Patting my head, he said,

"Come on. I promised I did not leave you on purpose. But... Can we please just stop talking about this topic for the the time being?" I let out a huff and pouted my lips. I was still quite angry at my brother. However, as much as I wanted to know what happened to my brother and why he had left me, I did not want to rush him.

"Fine. You are not going o leave any sooner right?" I am not going to take any chances this time. If my bro is going to leave me, he better tell me first. And of course I am going to stalk him. No question! My bro ruffled my hair while giving me a toothy grin.

"Nope, well maybe. I can stay with you for the rest of the day and also the whole of tomorrow. I have to leave... for something after that. I am so sorry. I promise I will make it up to you though. I will come find you after your exam is finished kay?Oh and as of why am I here and where am I going next, I am afraid I cannot tell you. I am so sorry," Alright! My brother is hiding my secrets from me then I thought and he is not even putting in an single effort to hide it! Gosh why is he still my brother? I was just about to shot some 'smart' remarks back at Natsu-nii when he asked, "anyways, why are you dressed as a boy? Are you... What are you doing here anyways?

To be honest with you guys, I do not exactly have a reason for being a boy here in the hunter exam. I actually really don't know. Cue in awkward silence cause I am thinking right now. Maybe I just wanted to... I really don't know. Why did I lie about my name anyways? Wait a second, I never said I was a boy? Do I honestly look that boyish? Why? Natsu-nii must have 'sensed' my... i don't know how to say it. You know, the awkward time you have when you are struggling to find the answer but just can't find it. Gosh I am lousy with my words.

* * *

Ok that is all for the day. Yes I know it is getting worst and worst by the day but I can't help it! Kpop is ruining my life and I am still waiting for the second season of a certain anime to arrive! BTW, check out my other story, not a raining day. It is also a HxH story. CHECK IT OUT! That is all from me. Have a nice day from this nice kitty ;3


	17. Chapter 16 Weird dream

Kagome/Kirito's pov

My brain is slowly getting fried by thinking too much once. Suddenly, I felt a heavy pat on my head.

"Chill, imouto-chan. It is fine. Hey... I really have to go now. I will see you soon again. Kay?" Huh? What? I spun my head around quickly to question my brother why but... he was already gone.

"What dark magic is this even?" I stood up quickly and glanced my surrounding. Grabbing my bag and shoving my stuffs into it, i shouted out for my big brother. He was gone. As in gone-gone. I ran about the forest, literally combing the whole forest. You guessed it, that took me quite some time. About... 2 to 3 days? So a total of 4 and about half a day had already passed. It is a miracle no one had yet to attack me. Well, I can very well just take them on but still... I guess? I honestly don't know. I mean, if you throw Tonpa, or even Gon...? I think I can take them on. But, Hisoka... or that weird Glitter-shaker dude, I don't remember his name.

I am bored. And I got to stop talking to myself. I found Killua earlier, but now he is gone and I have no idea where he is. I already missing brother, speaking of him... Reminding me to punch and kick him the next time we meet/reunite. He owes me a big big big BIG apology. Well... lets review what we did. I got Tonpa's badge, problem solved. I met Killua, turns out he is still alive. Cool! Gon... Nevermind him! I am sure he will live. For now... lets just sleep. Maybe somehow time will past by faster. I climbed onto a tree cause why not? And yes, i am part cat nyan! And... fell asleep.

*DREAM MODE*

Blinking my eyes a few times to clear and focus my sight, I found myself floating in midair. Well, not exactly. I am half-flying, half-walking. Think of it as if you are standing on a glass platform with a vast place of blankness below you. It is weird, as if you are gonna fall the minute you blink. I tried walking forward, it still felt strange, but I walked. On and on, just walking. I actually have no idea where I was heading, just walking and strolling. The scenery and background starts changing for just pure darkness to a galaxy place. There was no air, nothing really. I can feel it, but somehow I was still alive. Not breathing or anything, just alive. i could tell as i could hear my heart beating within me.

One thing is for sure, actually more than one. I am in some boundless three-dimensional place but I am walking on what I think is solid ground. Two, I have no destination to head to. Three, this is probably a bad idea. Slowly, my walking quickened, onto become running. i was running now. Where to? For what? I really do not know. Just running and running as if something was chasing after me. As I ran down the endless transparent road, my ears could pick out sounds of movements around me. Finally after who knows how long, I could faintly make out something not too far from me, perhaps 400 to 500 metres away? My speed quickened again.

It felt as if something was nagging inside my head. Screaming at me to go faster and faster. If I were to stop, everything would be so pointless. It was weird you know? I am panting by then. I finally managed to reach the dark shadow I saw earlier. It was a house. I rolled my eyes at this. How cliche. Immediately, i knew that this was a dream, kind of obvious by now. Nevertheless, curiosity got the better of me. NO! Don't knock on that door you flipping idiot! Can you not see it? It is written all over the house! Stay away! Don't enter or knock, just go away! You guys are properly screaming all that and stuff.

But me, meh. I just gonna knock on the door. Yes! Go on and face palm yourself or something. This is a dream, nothing too bad could happen right? Hence, I knocked. Silence... Silence man. it was killing me. I would have kicked that door down or something if it was not for me being the patient person I am. Suddenly bright light shone on me. Not my face of course, from behind me. I made that are you even serious face. I am not going to bother with that. Looking down at my feet, I saw a rock, a bow with a few arrows and a ... key? I picked up the key since why not?

"I see you made a wise choice young lady," a loud thundering, god-like voice echoed throughout the.. space? i don't even know how it happens but you could just hear the voice echoing. Okay,time to wake up. "The key, symbolises..." Before mister bright-light with deep voice could complete his sentence, I spun around and proceeded to throw the rock I found along with the key at him. Do not worry, I did not aim it at him. After my pitiful attempt which was done on purpose, i just smiled be fore walking straight towards mister sun-shine whatever. I did not look at his face, nether did i bother. I shoved the key in my hands into his chest, which i may just point out was also very bright and shined like it had a thousand watts of bulbs on it (you get my point).

After that, I walked straight past him and started running. "Wait! Wait! Wait..." Ignore, ignoring in process. I just ran. From past and horrible experiences, I had learned that trust your instincts, always trust your instincts. Even in tests and exams. And then, i tripped. Yeah! Cliche much. Immediately picking myself off the ground, I dusted my clothing, only to look down to find out that i was dressed in this weird satin looking dress which had was white in colour. There was a diamond belt around my waist and the short knee-length dress was scattered with diamonds of all colours. Weird... very weird. Looking up, bad idea. Bright light shone straight onto me. (abit like when you accidentally shine your phone's torch light right at you, it is super bright). And then, I blacked out. Not really just that my sight went out like a candle and i felt a little like I was free-falling.


End file.
